Charmant tête à tête
by nattie black
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer si Derek avait été confronté au Nogitsune dans l'épisode 22.


**Charmant tête à tête**

Quand Lydia et Aiden avaient trouvé Stiles sur le parking ils avaient appelé Scott qui s'était chargé de prévenir tout le monde. Arrivé à la maison de l'alpha l'hyperactif avait repris connaissance. Du moins façon de parler vu que le Nogitsune avait toujours le contrôle de son corps. Le renard les ayant déjà roulé à plusieurs reprises Derek avait tenu à être présent lui aussi. Mélissa s'occupait de le soigner tandis que toute la meute était là haut cherchant une solution pour libérer Stiles. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la conversation était animée depuis qu'Aiden avait lancé l'idée que Scott le morde. L'alpha n'était pas sûre d'en être capable et Derek refusait en bloc de prendre le risque que Stiles ne survive pas à la transformation. De plus pour lui cela ne ferait que remplacer le problème actuel par un nouveau. La décision fut donc prise de contacter Peter puisque lui seul savait comment faire pour entrer dans la tête des gens.

- Que quelqu'un prenne le relais parce que sinon je jure devant dieu que je le gifle. Leur annonça l'infirmière visiblement bouleversée.

Sans dire un mot Derek parti prendre sa place auprès de leur otage. Le loup s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Il détailla l'adolescent se gardant bien de le regarder dans les yeux. Le Nogitsune le regardait aussi, à la différence que lui fixait les yeux de l'ancien alpha.

- La plus part des gens sont idiots. M ais pas Stiles. Lui il a cette capacité de voir certaines choses. C'est un garçon intelligent. Il arrive à te comprendre contrairement aux autres. Pourtant il ne voit pas ce qui crève les yeux.

Quand il avait ouvert la bouche Derek s'était mis à regarder autre part pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le regard perçant du renard qui ne le lâchait pas.

- Allons Derek, nous savons tous les deux de quoi il en retourne. Se tenir éloigné de lui mais revenir ventre à terre en apprenant qu'un nouveau danger rôde. Comme cela a dût être douloureux d'avoir la confirmation que c'était lui que j'avais choisi. Je sais, moi, que c'est pour ça que tu as tout fait pour retarder notre rencontre.

Le loup ne put faire autrement que de reporter son attention sur le démon. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et ses poings serrés à l'extrême.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne le dirai à personne. Et puis si même Stiles ne l'a pas remarqué il n'y a aucun risque pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en rende compte. En fait pour tout te dire j'ai un petit secret à te confier. Stiles t'aime bien, vraiment beaucoup même. D'ailleurs s'il fallait être entièrement honnête tu l'obsèdes depuis votre première rencontre.

Le Nogitsune jubilait de voir l'effet que sa petite révélation avait sur le jeune homme. Il avait décidément touché le gros lot en choisissant cet hôte, l'adolescent était la tête pensante de la meute, celui qui savait tout et sur tout le monde. Une mine d'or pour lui qui se délectait de pouvoir se servir de ces informations pour torturer les esprits de ceux qui l'entouraient. Jusque là il n'avait eut que des mises en bouche, avec Derek il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Abattre celui qui avait la figure de grand frère et protecteur allait lui procurer une immense joie.

- Tu sais que rien ne pourra le sauver. Combien de temps Chris va-t-il se retenir de me tirer une balle dans la tête à ton avis.

- Il ne reste qu'une solution, tu dois partir.

- Oh Derek, on sait tous les deux que tu ne crois pas aux miracles. Partir non, mais je peux vous laisser un peu d'intimité pour que vous puissiez vous faire vos adieux.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas Einstein mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça.

Derek se releva, tourna le dos au Nogitsune et remonta à l'étage pour voir de quoi parler les autres. Arrivé à la moitié de l'escalier il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il fit demi-tour et constata que le canapé était vide. Apeuré il fouilla la pièce du regard et trouva l'adolescent dans la cuisine les mains libres et un couteau à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? T'enfuir et...

L'adolescent se retourna pour lui faire face, des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il posait la pointe de la lame contre sa carotide.

- Tu l'as entendu. Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Je n'ai pas la force de le battre.

- Stiles ?

- C'est la seule solution Derek. Laisse-moi le faire. C'est mon choix.

Le loup n'était pas tout à fait sûre, c'était peut-être encore un piège. Mais quand il vit la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre et le sang couler il se jeta sur l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de se tuer. Il le plaqua au sol de tout son poids jetant au loin le couteau.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. On va trouver une solution Stiles. Je... je refuse de te perdre, je ne le laisserai pas te tuer.

- Derek ?! Demanda Scott choqué.

Le dit Derek regarda par dessus son épaule, tous étaient descendu et le regardait avec incompréhension. Il chercha de l'aide au près de Stiles mais se figea sur place. Face à lui se tenait un visage moqueur et suffisant.

- Mon pauvre Derek.

Dans un assemblage de mouvement fluides et rapides le renard se retrouva en position de force. Derek était bloqué au sol et le Nogitsune menaçait de lui briser la nuque.

- Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre geste. N'en voulez pas trop à Derek, je peux être très rusé quand je le veux.

Il se pencha pour se retrouver la bouche contre l'oreille du loup.

- J'ai une autre petite confidence à te faire. Stiles est parti depuis longtemps, quand il m'a rendu les pleins pouvoirs à Echo House il ne m'a pas fallut 1h pour tuer son esprit. Intelligent mais si faible.

Derek n'eut pas le temps de grogner de colère que le renard glapit de douleur. Pendant qu'il s'amusait à asticoter un peu plus l'ancien alpha Peter était arrivé et avait planté ses griffes dans sa nuque paralysant le démon momentanément.

- Scott vient prendre ma place, en tant qu'alpha tu auras plus de pouvoir sur lui, moi je ne pourrais pas le contenir longtemps.

Derek fut libéré, chancelant il alla se réfugier à l'étage. Jusque là il n'avait eut aucun doute, Stiles pouvait être sauvé. Mais là il n'était plus sûr de rien. Son cœur cognait avec force entre ses côtes. De là où il était il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il se passait en bas s'il se concentrait. La manipulation avait commencé, on avait installé Stiles et Lydia sur le canapé et Scott venait d'enfoncer ses griffes. Peter lui donna encore quelques indications puis la maison devint silencieuse. Cela sembla durer une éternité, son oncle dut même intervenir parce que Lydia semblait s'être perdu à un moment. Plus les minutes passaient plus Derek avait peur, il y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à trouver ou Stiles était-il déjà mort ? Environ trois heures après que Scott se soit connecté aux deux autres il y eut un changement perceptible dans l'air. Un grondement sourd qui faisait vibrer le torse de l'alpha et qui se répercutait en ondes qui allaient toucher chaque personne présente. Moins de deux minutes après les trois adolescents revinrent à eux le souffle court. Ayant peur que cela n'ait pas marché Derek resta là où il était, coupant son ouïe surhumaine.

Il entendit malgré tout les cris d'alerte, Lydia avait disparu semblait-il. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier, on venait surement l'informer que cela n'avait pas marché, que Stiles n'était plus et que le renard s'était enfuit en emportant la rousse avec lui. Le lit s'affaissa à côté de lui mais il continua de fixer ses pieds.

- Ils sont partis chercher Lydia.

Cette odeur, cette voix.

- Je... Je ne serai plus jamais le même mais merci de ne pas avoir perdu espoir et d'avoir tout fait pour me protéger.

Derek releva la tête, il devait savoir si cela était encore un piège. Stiles regardait par le fenêtre, il serrait sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle tendait la peau de ses joues. Il se retenait de pleurer. Le loup ne voulait y croire. Il donna un petit coup de genou dans celui de l'autre pour attirer son attention. Lentement l'adolescent lui fit face et la gorge de l'aînée se serra. Seul Stiles le regardait comme ça. Derek posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune, lui faisant passer un message par le regard. En réponse Stiles se pencha pour s'installer contre le loup qui l'entoura de son bras. Ensemble ils allaient surmonter ça. Parce qu'ils faisaient partis de la même meute et parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Maintenant ils le savaient.


End file.
